


Junhoe loves Jinhwan, Jinhwan loves Junhoe

by rapgodjinan



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapgodjinan/pseuds/rapgodjinan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhoe and Jinhwan's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junhoe loves Jinhwan, Jinhwan loves Junhoe

**Author's Note:**

> This has no plot. Imagination, maybe.

Jinhwan always thought mornings were bad with a noisy person people beside his bed. It was always Bobby who snores loudly beside his. Bobby was just pretending and starts laughing when he saw his Jinhwan hyung pissed at his loud snores. Sometimes he would compare who among Bobby and Junhoe is the real noise pollution of the group. Whenever Junhoe's tall figure and bitch face appear in his thought he would always find himself laughing and smiling like an idiot. He wonders how and why Junhoe became his boyfriend. What an idiot he and Junhoe must have been.

That morning was the day of Jinhwan's birthday. He actually would expect members to cook him some seaweed soup and other Korean cuisines but all he see was a boxes of fried chicken lined up on their dining table, he sighs happily thinking how this kids still had the time to prepare for his birthday that in fact they are busier than ever. He spots his boyfriend on the sofa tapping its other side telling Jinhwan to come over and sit beside him. The smaller didn't hesitate and walks briskly, passing through other members who started to open the boxes and fight over chicken parts, he smiled at his boyfriend whom he thinks is handsome with his still messy hair. "Hey," Jinhwan called out to the younger and stares at him playfully trying to hide his giggles. "I got something for you," Junhoe reaches for a paperbag in front of the sofa and gave those to his hyung. "Happy birthday Jinhwan hyung," he smiles at Jinhwan and that really melted the hyung's heart pointing out that it is Junhoe's smile that made him fall for the sass kid. 

He opened the paperbag and his jaw dropped with Junhoe's sweater gift. "GOO JUNHOE'S??" Jinhwan got his feet up with his surprised tone looking at a sweater printed with 'Goo Junhoe's' boldly with a large font. Junhoe winks at him as he said, "always wear that hyung especially here in dorm whenever Hanbin or Bobby hyung or anyone gets touchy with you, alright?" Jinhwan thought Junhoe is a possesive boyfriend, funny but he realizes it's very sweet of him.

-

After concerts would always have them rolling on the floor and lie at their backs due to excessive fatigue. This time Junhoe got a wound on his left elbow and asking anyone from the staff if anyone would give him medicine for his wound. A noisy pollution he's trying to catch Jinhwan's attention who was busy laughing at Yunhyeong's comical dance and stories about what happened their encore stage. Jinhwan noticed Junhoe who was holding up his left elbow in order for Jinhwan to look at. The older got shocked and started running from his position to check on Junhoe. "What happened in here?" Jinhwan asked as the older mimic some crying sounds and ask Jinhwan to heal him.

"Okay, but I don't have any first aid kit here." They both sat in chairs inside the dressing room. "Junhoe-ssi, I'm just going to a near pharmacy to buy you some antibiotics. Just stay in there, okay?" Yunhyuk manager assured Jinhwan and Junhoe about his first aid and left the room. "Hyung, I think I bruised myself during the encore stage and I slipped at the left most part of the stage." Jinhwan was taken aback of what Junhoe said and his face crumpled looking closer to Junhoe's wound. Little did he know is Junhoe's tactics in placing his right hand at the back of Jinhwan's nape. "Goo Junhoe, you think I wouldn't notice?" He exclaimed as he grins at Junhoe who is pouting his lips with his eyes closed. The older pecked at Junhoe's lips which made the latter smile and ask for more kisses exclaiming that laughter isn't the best medicine, but Jinhwan's kiss.

What a mischievous kid.

 

-

There are times where Bobby had nights out and Jinhwan was left alone in his own room laying his body on the bed. A knock from a door would always make him chuckle a bit knowing who behind that door is. A creak was heard and noticed a presence behind his back, he would always smile and transform it into a serious one asking the younger what was he doing in his room with his pillows. "Hyuuuuung, I just had a nightmare." Although Junhoe may not know, his deep voice acting cute would always feel inappropriate but for Jinhwan it's a charm of Junhoe. "What about Hanbin, can't you ask him to sleep beside you?" Jinhwan crossed his arms looking straight at Junhoe waiting for his reply. "Him??? He look scarier than my nightmare." The younger didn't know but that made Jinhwan chuckle and pulled Junhoe's hands. "Hyung believes you," he pinched Junhoe's cheeks which made the younger hiss. 

"Sleep on Bobby's bed, but once he comes back you should go back to your original room." The smaller said firmly as he tries to wrap himself into his blanket. "I don't want." Junhoe straightforwardly said as he pushes Jinhwan more to his side and slams himself on his lover's bed. "Probably you really don't have a nightmare and using it as an excuse to cuddle with me, aren't I wrong?" The taller slacks off and used Jinhwan's blanket to cover himself too. " You're always right Jinhwan hyung." He smiled as he closes his eyes. Jinhwan also closed his.

Those warm arms were all wrapped at Jinhwan's torso. He wanted to keep it cool but all he could do was stare at Junhoe's face who keeps pretending to be asleep but ends up giggling because of the older's stares. "Hyung, stop looking at me. Sleep now." Jinhwan then knows what he would do and he'd lightly touch his cheeks and tell. "I love you, sass."

"I love you too, little pea." 

-

During their free days and breaks, Jinhwan would love to stroll along the streets of Hongdae or sometimes in Gangnam to look for everything he would love to see. At their afternoon break, he excused himself from the members to eat with his Seiyeon noon at Hongdae. Junhoe would like to come but Jinhwan strongly refused for him to come because it is his time with his family. After which, he went to walk along the crowd with a little disguise. He saw a shop with jewelry and other accessories and a couple ring caught his attention. He suddenly thought of it as a couple ring with Junhoe so he immediately went inside the store to quickly purchase it. He quickly took it and wore the other ring on his left finger and the other one which is for Junhoe on his right which is a bit loosen because it's a bit big in his finger size but he still manages to not let it slip on his finger.

On his way back to the YG building, he saw a bunch of puppies who were playing at the street, he approached those puppies and tried to play with them. A minute or two he decided to sprint back because Hanbin still won't go easy on him if he's a minute late. He went back to the practice room looking for Junhoe who was just sitting at the corner and sat beside him. "Goo Junhoe, I bought something for you." He said happily as he showed his right hand. "Eh??" Jinhwan surprisedly said as he saw his right hand empty. "I-It was just here." He said terrified. "What was it hyung?" Junhoe asks calmly still not getting hint what his hyung bought for him.

"Is it lost?" Junhoe asks again his hyung. "I think so," tears were already barging into Jinhwan's eyes. He is upset why he lost Junhoe's. "That should be a couple ring," he hiccuped as he try to hide his crying face in front of his boyfriend. "H-Hyung, stop crying." He hugged his boyfriend who was already a crying mess. "I bought it for us b-but I lost it! I w-was just playing along with some pup-pies but now I lost it!" He patted his hyung's shoulder as he tries to calm his lover. "Hyung, please don't cry." Jinhwan looked at Junhoe on his eyes, "I'm sorry" he frowned as his tears continued to stream across his cheeks. "Hyung, it doesn't matter. Thank you for the thought of giving me a ring with no occasion at all, that thought is the gift itself. I love you hyung." Jinhwan slowly nodded as he wiped his tears trying to smile back at Junhoe.

"Hyung, you're still a crybaby." Hanbin side commented. "Everyone get up, get ready to break a leg!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
